The Invitation
by patemalah21
Summary: Molly receives and interesting Invitation. A 221b response to a challenge from Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen Forum
1. Chapter 1

A/N The ladies of Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen Forum were challenged to write a slash story based on turning to page 36 of the first book you see and writing about the third sentence on that page. I had decided to not write anything, but Johnsarmylady changed my mind. The results are all her fault!

My prompt was from John Sandford's novel, Shock Wave. The sentence: _Again, it took only one._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**The Invitation**

Molly wasn't sure what it was doing there. He didn't seem to be able to keep track of it. This was the third time this month he had left it behind. Maybe he was uncomfortable carrying it about in public, though she didn't think there was anything that would make that man uncomfortable. No, he had just forgotten it again.

Molly eyed it with mixed feelings. There was something dark yet tantalizing about it. The thought of Sherlock holding it in his long lean hands made her tremble. She gingerly picked up the riding crop and remembered the first time she had seen him use it. The look on his face had been almost erotic.

What was the matter with her? She was not into kinky whip play of any sort, especially when it involved a cadaver! Molly quickly tried to chase away wayward thoughts of how the curls on his head had bounced as he raised and lowered the crop.

She looked up to see Sherlock watching her.

"Took you long enough." He smirked. "Want to play?"

Molly's mouth dropped open. Was that an invitation?

Sherlock turned to leave. What should she do?

But then_**again, it only took one**_ moment to decide. She crept up on the departing detective and snapped a quick lash on his beautiful bum.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- By popular request here is the follow up chapter. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_._

_Chapter Two_

With a roar of surprise, Sherlock grabbed his backside and whirled about. "What the hell? Molly, what are you doing?"

Molly stood frozen; the still vibrating crop fell to the floor. She tried to speak, to say something, but for the life of her she could think of nothing.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. He stalked up to her, grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. He stared down.

"You did that on purpose!"

Molly opened her mouth, but only a whimper came out.

"Explain yourself!" he demanded.

"I, er, um . . ." tears began to well in her eyes as she hysterically tried to think. "It was a mistake." She whispered. "I misunderstood what you said."

Sherlock frowned. "What did you think I said?" When you didn't answer my text about bringing biohazard boxes to the flat, I came here to hurry you along. I said you were taking too long and asked if you were able to get away." What's so hard to understand?"

"Oh." Molly said faintly. "I'm so sorry. The boxes are in the corner. I'll get them." A red-faced Molly rushed away.

Sherlock scooped up the crop with a smirk. His experiment of confusing syntax was turning out rather well, and it seems as if Molly was more adventurous than he first thought. Quite brilliant!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N lavanyalabelle asked for an update, so here is chapter three. Sherlock is busy confusing Molly again. :D

.

The Invitation – Chapter Three

.

Sherlock was making tapping sounds, his fingers clicking against the base of the microscope he was peering into.

Molly recognized the pattern. No one who had grown up in the home of an Amateur Radio enthusiast could misunderstand that sound.

Dah dit dah dit, Dah dah dit dah. It was Morse code for the letters C and Q, standing for the message, I am seeking you.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?" Sherlock grunted not bothering to look up from the microscope.

"Do you want something?" Molly asked in a tentative voice.

"Not unless you can tell me what sodium nitrate was doing on the heels of the victim's shoes."

" Um, Sherlock . . ."

"Not now Molly, I'm thinking."

"Okay."

Molly supposed it made sense that he might absentmindedly tap out that particular code since

he was looking for answers.

Subtly, the taps and rhythm changed then repeated over and over. Molly translated the new message in her head. "U R Beautiful." What?

It changed again to "I will have you."

"Um, Sherlock," Molly began, her heart pounding rapidly, "What's going on? What does Morse code have to do with your case?"

Sherlock looked up and wrinkled his nose. "I have accomplished my objective," he said with a smirk. Without another word he dashed from the lab.

Molly stared after him, totally bewildered.


End file.
